


Размер значения не имеет

by Melarissa, WTF_Winter_Soldier



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Body Horror, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Captivity, Comfort Sex, Eventual Happy Ending, Flashbacks, Frottage, HYDRA Trash Party, Healing Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Medical Experimentation, Mini!Steve, Miniaturization, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Object Insertion, Past Rape/Non-con, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23375401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melarissa/pseuds/Melarissa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Winter_Soldier/pseuds/WTF_Winter_Soldier
Summary: О большой любви, для которой размер не имеет значения
Relationships: Hydra Agents/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 41
Collections: WTF Winter Soldier 2020





	Размер значения не имеет

— Да он размером с куклу! — воскликнул один из великанов, окруживших платформу с излучателями по периметру.  
  
Великаны были ужасно шумными и вонючими. Потом один из них протянул руку и схватил его, немилосердно сдавив грудную клетку.  
  
Откуда взялись великаны? Стив оглянулся. От этого усилилась тошнота, мир словно продолжил движение, как на карусели. У Стива давно не кружилась голова, но он помнил по прежнему опыту, что лучше не дергать ею слишком резко, если не хочешь сблевнуть. Одновременно он попытался понять, что случилось. Его куда-то перенесло? Или мир внезапно вырос? Почему все вокруг такое огромное?  
  
— Ути-пуси, Капитан Америка такой холосенький, — противным тоненьким голоском протянул тот, что держал его.  
  
Стиву в лицо ударила волна вонючего воздуха. Великану стоило бы есть поменьше лука и почаще чистить зубы. Стив поморщился и попытался прикрыть лицо рукой. Его движения снова вызвали приступ громоподобного хохота, напомнившего грохот обвала в горах.  
  
— Отпусти! — потребовал Стив, кое-как втянув немного воздуха. — И я обещаю, что вам устроят справедливый суд. Иначе мне придется разобраться с вами по-другому.  
  
— Сейчас мы посмотрим, как мы разберемся… — с угрозой протянул тот, который держал его, и ткнул пальцем Стиву в живот.  
  
Стив вскрикнул и закашлялся. По ощущениям — будто Халк со всей дури засадил. А потом не мог перестать кричать, когда с него начали сдирать костюм…  
  


  
  
— Стив! Стив! Проснись! Стив!  
  
Стив вырвался из сна, размахивая руками, сел, тяжело дыша, надеясь увидеть себя в кровати, на обычном месте… Но он лежал в выдвинутом ящике комода, на подушке вместо матраса, укрытый детским одеяльцем. Возле комода стоял Баки, в трусах и майке. Не наклонялся над ним, не давил, не пугал. И сразу отдернул руку от плеча Стива, когда понял, что тот проснулся.  
  
— Вытащи меня отсюда, — хрипло попросил Стив.  
  
Баки протянул обе руки, подставил Стиву металлическую ладонь. Тот сел, свесив ноги и держась за большой палец. Второй рукой Баки страховал, не пытаясь, однако, схватить его по-настоящему. Он перенес Стива в кровать, еще теплую от его собственного тела. От кровати пахло Баки, и это был запах надежности и защищенности. Запах дома. Пошатываясь и спотыкаясь о складки одеяла, Стив добрался до изголовья и лег на подушку. Теперь ему вполне хватало ее, чтобы устроиться целиком.  
  
— Иди сюда, — позвал он Баки.  
  
— Стив… — неуверенно отозвался тот.  
  
— Выключи чертову лампу и иди сюда, — повысил голос Стив, уходя почти в ультразвук. — Поцелуй меня.  
  


  
  
Костюм рвался род толстыми пальцами великанов, словно был из бумаги. Стив попытался сопротивляться, и ему это поначалу даже удалось. Он вырывался, вертелся и сумел ударить ногами.  
  
— Ого! — воскликнул державший его великан. — Дерется.  
  
— Несите его в лабораторию, идиоты! — раздался сверху голос.  
  
Оттуда же, откуда до этого донесся голос Баки.  
  
Его взяли поперек туловища, как котенка, и понесли. Держа вниз головой. К ней прилила кровь, стало труднее дышать. Но Стив не мог позволить себе отключиться. Не сейчас. Он постарался припомнить, как попал туда, где находился. Им дали наводку на заброшенную базу. Когда он прибыл к месту с командой поддержки, база оказалась не настолько заброшенной, как говорилось в наводке. Слишком много бойцов. Их рассредоточили, разделили. Кое-кого из сопровождения взяли в плен и потащили внутрь. Стив преследовал похитителей. На полу были пятна крови, время от времени он слышал невнятные крики и шум. Потом он вбежал в пустое помещение. И его позвал Баки. Откуда он вообще там взялся? Голос Баки донесся сверху, Стив остановился и вскинул голову. Потом сверху на него опустился какой-то прозрачный цилиндр, похожий на стакан без дна или стеклянную трубу, настолько быстро, что он не успел отскочить в сторону. И Стив почти не смог двигаться. А дальше гул, жар, боль, и Стив лежит на полу, а вокруг огромные жуткие монстры, похожие на людей, но во много раз больше.  
  


  
  
— Не думаю, что это хорошая идея, — неуверенно произнес Баки.  
  
Он по-прежнему стоял около кровати, явно не решаясь даже присесть. Стив вздохнул.  
  
Вообще-то это он должен был присматривать за Баки. Осуществлять эмоциональную и психологическую поддержку. То есть обнимать его, когда Баки было плохо, разговаривать с ним, готовить ему завтраки и сопровождать на прогулки или в спортзал. Вместо этого Стив теперь чуть выше тридцати сантиметров, его вес не дотягивает и до килограмма, а голос способен взлетать до частот, практически неразличимых человеческим ухом. А еще у Стива новые кошмары, обусловленные полученными во время последней миссии физическими и психологическими травмами. Короче, те, у кого нет ПТСР и все в порядке с психикой, поднимите руку. Стив и Баки однозначно воздержатся.  
  
— Иди, — говоря как можно медленнее и ниже, повторил Стив. — Я хочу тебя обнять.  
  
На это Баки был согласен. Объятия стали самой первой формой близкого контакта. Они помогали отвлечься, расслабиться. Для них нужно было куда меньше усилий, чем для разговоров. Баки поспешно забрался в кровать, натянул одеяло так, чтобы прикрыть себя и Стива одновременно. Стив видел его лицо очень близко, словно сквозь большую лупу. Каждый волосок, поры на носу, светлые кончики ресниц. Он подобрался поближе, устроился так, чтобы голова оказалась у Баки под подбородком, уткнулся лицом ему в шею и закинул на нее руку. Словно обхватил толстое бревно. Или дерево. Очень старое толстое дерево. Секвойю, например.  
  
Аромат Баки окутал его, более плотный и ощутимый, чем запах от наволочки. Стив как в воду окунулся в смесь из запахов легкого ночного пота, отголосков лосьона после бритья и терпкого горьковатого запаха самого Баки. Если бы этот запах можно было сжиживать и наливать в бутылки, Стив пил бы его литрами. Баки вздохнул и проглотил слюну. Под кожей прошелся кадык, Стив в буквальном смысле ощутил его всем телом. Щетина на шее царапала его кожу, но он терпел  
  
За последние недели ему пришлось учиться терпеть многое.  
  


  
  
— Дай посмотрю, — пророкотал один великан.  
  
Стив взлетел, потом ухнул в подставленную ладонь, на жесткую ткань тактической перчатки. Придерживая одной рукой, великан насильно растянул его, придерживая за голову и ноги и выставив беззащитные грудь и живот на всеобщее обозрение. Ткань царапала кожу, ставшую намного чувствительнее, но одновременно и царапины быстрее исцелялись, подсыхая и бледнея почти на глазах.  
  
От движений, покачивания и постоянных рывков Стиву стало совсем плохо. Голова продолжала кружиться, к головокружению присоединилась неприятная ломота в затылке и висках. Его все сильнее мутило, пока Стив не понял, что сейчас его вырвет. Он попытался толкнуть удерживавшую его руку, но не слишком успешно. Все, что ему удалось — это повернуть голову набок, а потом его вывернуло наизнанку.  
  
— Что за… — взревел великан. — Он меня облевал.  
  
— Подумаешь, за твоей вонью и заметно не будет, — заржал второй.  
  
Стиву было теперь вдвойне хреново, его начал бить озноб. Хотелось свернуться клубочком и полежать в теплом уголке, но ему не позволили.  
  
Кажется, они поднимались на лифте. А может, опускались. Вестибулярный аппарат Стива штормило, как в невесомости. Наконец они вошли в зал, полный странных предметов, компьютеров и прочей техники. Откуда-то из за огромного кожуха выскочил невысокий мужчина с лысиной, в тяжелых роговых очках и белом халате.  
  
— Принесли? — воскликнул он. — На стол, вот сюда.  
  
Стол был металлический, ледяной. Стива швырнули на спину, вышибив весь воздух из легких. Он еще и затылком приложился, и головная боль усилилась, хотя, казалось, куда уж дальше.  
  
— Осторожнее! — воскликнул ученый. — Сломаете!  
  


  
  
Баки лежал тихо, боясь пошевелиться. Стив ощущал его напряжение, под рукой быстро билась артерия. Растопырив пальцы, Стив погладил его по шее. Баки шумно выдохнул и слегка обмяк. Теперь Стив смог выкарабкаться, отодвинувшись. По дороге он чуть не лишился пижамных штанов, слишком широких, сшитых не по мерке. Пришлось подтягивать, чтобы не сверкать голым задом раньше времени. Стив уселся перед Баки, протянул руки и погладил его по носу, по скуле. Баки прикрыл глаза. Приподнявшись, Стив поцеловал его в щеку, стараясь прижаться губами как можно крепче. Баки вздохнул, Стив ощутил это как порыв теплого ветра.  
  
До того, как он уменьшился, у них медленно и робко начало что-то вырисовываться. Ничего особенного для других людей, а для них двоих словно огромный прыжок вперед: едва заметные касания пальцев, тепло бедра, когда они садились на диване слишком близко друг к другу, похлопывания по плечу, длившиеся чуть дольше необходимого. Они оба чувствовали, что ступили на опасный путь, но были намерены попробовать зайти на нем как можно дальше. Баки отошел от дел, касавшихся операций Мстителей и Щита. Он даже почти не тренировался. Стив спокойно принял это. Баки заслужил немного покоя.  
  
Вот только ему опять пришлось взять в руки оружие, когда Стив так по-дурацки попался.  
  


  
  
Прикосновения обтянутых резиной пальцев были неприятны. Стив пытался сопротивляться и, похоже, довольно успешно, потому что вскоре ученый раздраженно выругался, схватил его и подошел к другому столу.  
  
— Есть кто? — крикнул он через плечо.  
  
Раздались шаги.  
  
— Подержи-ка.  
  
Крепкая рука притиснула Стива спиной к неровной поверхности, а ученый ловко набросил ему на запястья ремешки, затянул их и растянул руки в стороны. Стив запрокинул голову: на ремешках были крючья, которые крепились за отверстия, покрывавшие поверхность. Так это были не неровности, а дырки, то, что Стив чувствовал спиной и задницей. Пока он смотрел, ему таким же образом растянули ноги, и теперь он оказался распят. Потянув, он понял, что сил, чтобы справиться с ремнями, не хватает.  
  
— А вы неплохо подготовились, док, — произнес боец, помогавший держать Стива.  
  
— Это для собак, — отрывисто отозвался ученый. — Спасибо, дальше я сам. Далеко не уходите, вдруг эффект временный.  
  
— Есть, — с ленцой отозвался боец, и Стив услышал его удаляющиеся шаги.  
  
— Ну-ка, ну-ка, посмотрим, что тут у нас, — пробормотал ученый, приближаясь к Стиву с подносом в руках. — Раз в шесть тебя уменьшило, м?  
  


  
  
Это Баки нашел его. Сколько потребовалось времени, Стив точно сказать не мог. Все его мировосприятие изменилось. Он спал заметно чаще, однако сами промежутки для сна стали короче. Ему чаще требовалась пища, но это заметили не сразу. А поняв, отчего он становится заторможенным и сонным, попросту стали подкармливать внутривенно. Только благодаря суперрегенерации Стив не сверкал огромными кровоподтеками от бесчисленных инъекций, заборов крови и канюль. Самым ужасным, однако, были не процедуры, не исследования, не опыты с электричеством, давлением, уровнем кислорода, перепадами температур, наконец, а собственная беспомощность. Как выяснилось, для своего роста и веса Стив был очень силен, но его сила не шла ни в какое сравнение с силой людей обычного роста. Стив довольно быстро понял, что ни в какой особый мир он не попал, а стал объектом воздействия какой-то энергии или лучей, и те заставили его тело уменьшиться в шесть раз. Короче, очередной безумный ученый, играющий с технологией, превосходящей его знания.  
  
Ученый твердил про коэффициенты уменьшения, из-за которых рост уменьшился в 6, а вес — в 36 раз. Стив слушал его бормотание и заметки, которые тот надиктовывал в процессе исследований. И еще он узнал, что был далеко не первым объектом, но единственным человеком, кто стабилизировался, выжил, и с кем можно было работать.  
  
Ученый, имени которого Стив так и не узнал, держал его в клетке для животных средних размеров, в которой на полу валялась скомканная подстилка, вонявшая звериной мочой, а на стене висела поилка. Когда Стив сопротивлялся, ученый использовал специальные щипцы и перчатки для кусачих животных, когда пытался заговорить — не реагировал. Для Стива все слилось в единый кошмар из боли, нагрузок, чужих рук, бесцеремонно лезущих повсюду, толстых игл и трубок, протыкающих его почти насквозь, и голода. Даже жажда его так не мучила, как голод.  
  
А потом пришел Баки. Когда Стив его увидел и услышал, тот уже стоял возле стола, на котором опять был растянут Стив. В этот день ученый исследовал скорость его регенерации, и Стив сорвал голос, терпя бесконечные порезы, соскобы и прижигания. Баки не убил ученого, он его вырубил, а потом с бесконечной осторожностью принялся отсоединять от Стива резиновые нашлепки датчиков, вытаскивать торчащие в самых крупных венах иглы и канюли, вытянул наконец трубку ненавистного катетера из уретры. И спрятал Стива под куртку. Так Стив впервые окунулся в тот самый запах, ставший для него главным ориентиром и подарившим чувство защищенности.  
  


  
  
С тех пор, как Стив стал мелким, он стал интересен только ученым. И Баки. Нет, его навещали, их приглашали приходить в гости, но он буквально физически чувствовал всеобщую неловкость, стоило им куда-то выбраться. Весь мир сократился до квартиры, которая теперь стала для Стива огромной, как полигон. И полной непреодолимых препятствий.  
  
Например, сон. Сначала они попытались устроить кровать для Стива на полу, но там было холодно. И его не оставляло беспокойство. Поэтому они вспомнили, как в каком-то фильме, виденном в тридцатых, была сцена с младенцем, спящим в выдвинутом ящике комода. Баки освободил верхний ящик от носков и трусов, запихал в него подушку и посадил туда Стива. Первые два дня Стив спал под собственной майкой, сложенной вдвое, а потом Наташа пришла с подарками, купленными явно в магазине для младенцев: голубым стеганым одеяльцем, небольшой, почти плоской подушкой и набором кукольной одежды. Которая совершенно не подошла, потому что шили ее для неживых пластмассовых кукол, а не для живых людей одного фута ростом и с повышенной чувствительностью кожи.  
  
На краю ящика была закреплена веревка с узлами, чтобы Стив мог самостоятельно спуститься на пол или залезть наверх. Поход в туалет — и не надо никакой тренировки с полной выкладкой, после спуска вниз, пробежки по коридору, карабканью до края унитаза, следом до кнопки на сливном бачке и прыганья на ней, мытья рук, превращающегося без чужой помощи в полноценный душ, растирания, спуска, пробежки обратно, подъема наверх… А потом ты вспоминаешь, что еще хотел попить. Поэтому Стив сдался, позволяя себя носить, сажать, подавать. Но только Баки. Потому что прикосновения других, даже если это были знакомые люди или друзья, вызывало…  
  


  
  
— Может, не стоит? — немного неуверенно спросил один громким шепотом.  
  
— А может, ударение не на тот слог? — ехидно отозвался второй. — Док дрыхнет без задних ног или рисует закорючки в дневнике. Сегодня он точно не появится. А мне интересно. Имею я право удовлетр… уводлер… короче, посмотреть имею право?  
  
— Имеешь, имеешь, — засмеялся первый. — Тут замок кодовый.  
  
— Я на него сам код устанавливал, док не умеет.  
  
Стив попытался покрепче замотаться в вонючую подстилку, надеясь, что эти двое ищут спирт или что другое, но, разумеется, им нужен был не спирт. Судя по густому пивному перегару, спиртного им уже хватило. Захотелось зрелищ. Он услышал, как лязгнула защелка, клетка вздрогнула, и смутно видимая в полутьме рука сунулась внутрь и зашарила по дну. Хоть Стив и знал, что бежать некуда, он все же попытался перекатиться, оттолкнувшись ногами, а потом еще и куснул руку у основания большого пальца. Владелец руки, однако, хоть и вздрогнул, но Стива не выпустил.  
  
— Ща мы тебе зубки порасшатываем, — угрожающе пробормотал он.  
  
В отличие от тихой и темной лаборатории в комнате охраны горел яркий свет. На обшарпанной тумбочке притулился небольшой телевизор, подключенный к допотопному плееру. На экране беззвучно трахались. Тот, что нес Стива, плюхнул его вместе с подстилкой на стол, сдвинув в сторону пустые и еще полные банки с пивом. На часах было около двух. Похоже, ночная смена сначала решила прибухнуть, потом посмотреть порнушку, а потом ей захотелось развлечений поинтереснее.  
  
— Ну-ка, где тут у нас грозный Капитан Америка? — заплетающимся языком пробормотал охранник и потянул за подстилку.  
  


  
  
Порой Стив ощущал себя как крыса из мультика «Рататуй». По крайней мере, он выяснил, что может управлять Баки, потянув за волосы. Конечно, не так, как крысенок, но Баки послушно повернул голову, когда Стив дернул за прядку, намотав ее для верности на кулак. Моргнул пару раз — Стив даже ощутил легонькое дуновение от движения ресниц, что обычному человеку никогда бы не удалось почувствовать, а потом прикрыл глаза, вытянул губы трубочкой и бесконечно осторожно прикоснулся ими к макушке Стива. Тот запрокинул голову — ему хотелось не поцелуев в лобик, как старикану, его чувствительное, ускорившееся тело требовало ощущений другого рода. Конечно, о полноценных поцелуях речи быть не могло, слишком велика была разница в размерах, но Стив наслаждался легкими, быстрыми поцелуями, которыми Баки торопливо осыпал его лицо, а потом и плечи, и грудь. Даже кончик языка ощущался сейчас огромным, влажным, и в сочетании с дыханием быстро согрел Стива. Он почувствовал, как твердеет все внизу живота, как сам живот напрягается, как мешают дурацкие, перешитые из детских ползунков для недоношенных пижамные штаны…  
  
Баки протяжно вздохнул, Стив на секунду почувствовал вину, и ему очень, очень хотелось бы иметь возможность позаботиться о нем получше, однако он мог пока только раскачать его. Доказать ему (и себе заодно), что не в размере дело. Дотянувшись до ладони Баки, Стив обеими руками схватил его за указательный палец и потянул. Баки не стал сопротивляться и позволил ему подтянуть руку к лицу. Стив открыл рот пошире и обхватил губами кончик пальца, даже прикусил слегка и еще языком облизал. Баки ахнул и распахнул глаза. Стив даже в темноте увидел, как вспыхнули его щеки. Работает, значит.  
  
Оттолкнув руку, он решительно стянул штаны, откинул их ногами и шлепнулся на подушку, раскинув руки и ноги, подставив беззащитный живот: вот я, делай что хочешь.  
  


  
  
— Какой… — хмыкнул второй. — Маленький.  
  
— Но живучий, сволочь. Этот док тут столько парней перевел… — отозвался первый, тыча Стиву под ребра, в подмышки, вытягивая то руку, то ногу, чтобы рассмотреть все хорошенько. — Я тут с самого начала, видел, как они всю эту технику приволокли откуда-то, как монтировали ее... Сначала на крысах пробовали, но те слишком мелкие получались, поэтому на живность покрупнее перешли. Один пес выжил, здоровый такой ротвейлер был, злобный, а вышел ростом как котенок. Тявкал так забавно, все укусить пытался. Его усыпили и отправили на исследования. А потом разладилось что-то. Одного парня уменьшили настолько, что так и не нашли, другого наизнанку вывернуло, пристрелить пришлось из жалости. Один не стабилизировался. То увеличивался, то уменьшался, пока не лопнул. Кишки аж с потолка свисали, уборщики ругались как черти. — Он перевернул Стива на живот, попробовал выгнуть, от чего тот закряхтел, а потом и захрипел, чувствуя, что еще немного, и позвоночник не выдержит такой нагрузки и неизвестно, восстановится ли он, несмотря на всю сыворотку. Но, похоже, охранник тоже сообразил, что Стив не резиновый, потому что он перестал его растягивать, перевернул на спину и, держа на весу, мизинцем подцепил его съежившийся член.  
  
— Гигант, — хмыкнул он.  
  
Похоже, его приятель расслабился, потому что тоже склонился пониже, чтобы рассмотреть.  
  
На Стива уставились две пары жадных похотливых глаз. А потом второй предложил:  
  
— Давай его трахнем!  
  


  
  
Левую руку Баки засунул под подушку, на которой лежал Стив, и даже сквозь слой наполнителя тот ощущал ее металлическую твердость. Правой он поглаживал его по голове, щеке, плечу, едва касаясь кончиками пальцев. А его губы медленно, томно скользили по коже Стива, от шеи по груди до живота и ниже, ниже. Стив ерзал и запрокидывал голову. Казалось, сердце у него утроилось и колотится теперь не только за ребрами, но и в горле и еще между ног. Там, куда постепенно подбирался Баки, исследуя Стива ртом.  
  
За последние недели Баки узнал его намного ближе, чем сам Стив хотел бы при данных обстоятельствах, но у них не было выбора. В условиях проживания в обычной квартире, рассчитанной на людей нормального роста, а не тридцатисантиметровых лилипутов, Стиву помощь требовалась во всем — и чтобы мыться в раковине, не погружаясь поминутно под воду, и чтобы вытереться слишком большим и тяжелым полотенцем, и чтобы добраться от ванной до кухни или до гостиной. В кухне на столе стоял набор кукольной мебели из розового пластика и кукольные же тарелки. Большую часть еды ему приходилось измельчать, потому что иначе куски получались слишком большие, он их даже в рот засунуть не мог, а игрушечные ножи не были предназначены для резки. Ему теперь хватало одного жареного яйца на завтрак и четвертинки тоста к нему, зато завтраков у него бывало три, через каждые полтора часа, и еще два обеда, перекус и два ужина. И иногда еще ночной дожор, как он его сам называл, потому что ускоренный организм перерабатывал еду в рекордные сроки. Но сейчас, сейчас Стиву было не до еды. Сейчас Баки добрался-таки до его члена, обвел осторожно кончиком языка, пощекотал под яйцами, влажно поцеловал каждое бедро с внутренней части и наконец обхватил жаждущий ласки член Стива губами. И Стив постарался забыть и не думать о том, что было…  
  


  
  
— Э-э, — задумался первый, — порвем же. Или вообще не влезет.  
  
Стив вспомнил о телевизоре с порнухой. Насмотрелись. Он попытался свести ноги и прикрыться хотя бы руками, но первый резко дернул его, не разрешая.  
  
— Да мы ж не членом, — осклабился второй, — чем-нибудь… Вон, карандаш, как раз подходящей толщины.  
  
И поднял со стола обычный простой карандаш, желтый и с закругленной резинкой в металлической манжете на конце.  
  
Тело Стива отреагировало быстрее, чем он успел все продумать. Он дернул ногами, вырвался из руки первого и попытался откатиться, сшибив при этом пустую банку из-под пива. Далеко уйти ему не удалось: несмотря на алкоголь, реакция у охранников была хорошая, и они перехватили его практически сразу. Стив хрипло ругался и орал, пока первый снова переворачивал его животом вниз и сгибал на этот раз головой к коленям. Стив поклялся себе не доставить живодерам никакого удовольствия, но не удержался от вскрика, когда тупая резинка ткнулась ему прямиком в зад. Поначалу охранники даже не сообразили хоть чуть-чуть ее смазать и безуспешно таранили сжатый вход Стива. Потом до второго дошло.  
  
— Смазку бы надо, — сообщил он. — Есть крем какой-нибудь?  
  
— В ящике посмотри, вроде какой-то тюбик валялся.  
  
Второй вытянул ящик, забитый всевозможным хламом, порылся в нем и с торжествующим воскликом достал полупустой белый тюбик. Почитал, хмуря брови, и принялся ржать.  
  
— Ты не поверишь, — задыхаясь от смеха сказал он первому, который боролся со Стивом: — Это мазь от геморроя. Откуда она тут?  
  
— Какая нахрен разница, — прошипел первый. — Давай уже, он вертлявый, как угорь.  
  


  
  
Кажется, Баки осмелел, потому что постепенно он стал двигаться, и дышать, и порой прихватывать кожу губами, и ласкать языком. Такого Стив не испытывал еще никогда, потому что впервые у него было ощущение, что его ласкают повсюду, но главное было даже не это. Впервые он чувствовал себя на своем месте. Впервые абсолютно все было правильно: запах, ощущения, прикосновения, и плевать, что у них была разница в росте в полтора метра, но только с Баки Стив почувствовал, что отключается, растворяется в удовольствии целиком, забывая все остальное.  
  
У него затряслись все мышцы, словно стягиваясь к некой непонятной точке внутри, которая начала нагреваться и одновременно расти, заполняя его… пока не взорвалась отчаянно яркой звездой, лишив его на секунду дыхания и способности вообще понимать, где именно он находится. А потом Стив пришел в себя, ощущая, как Баки водит губами по его телу, и от каждого прикосновения бежала сладостная и мучительная дрожь, и хотелось одновременно зарыться в мягкую подушку поглубже и наоборот раскинуться еще шире, подставляя каждый самый укромный уголочек тела под эти губы и осторожные, бесконечно нежные пальцы. А потом Стив вскинул голову:  
  
— Твоя очередь, приятель.  
  


  
  
Несмотря на то, что проклятый док успел сунуть свои бужи и эндоскопы Стиву буквально во все имевшиеся на теле отверстия, это было все же иначе, чем попытки просунуть внутрь карандаш. По ощущениям, тот был толщиной с бревно и такой же шершавый. Проклятая мазь жгла, пористая резинка царапала края, а потом началась металлическая манжета. Стив гордо терпел, сколько мог, но в какой-то момент не смог больше молчать. На его первый крик — высокий, тонкий, звенящий — охранники отреагировали бухающим пьяным смехом. Первый, который держал его, чуть его не выронил и потому стиснул слишком крепко. Стиву стала страшно, что сейчас они проткнут его карандашом насквозь.  
  
Такой острой и одновременно всеохватывающей боли ему не доводилось испытывать никогда, кроме, разве что, в саркофаге для облучения вита-лучами Говарда Старка. Слезы застилали глаза, все связные и разумные мысли исчезли, оставив одну: убери-убери-убери…  
  
Кто знает, как долго это продолжалось, но в какой-то момент он ощутил рывок, и карандаш исчез. И сразу боль сошла почти на нет, стало легче, появились звуки, стало можно дышать. Его вдруг подняли, понесли из освещенной комнаты в темноту, а потом швырнули в клетку вместе с подстилкой. Звякнула защелка, щелкнул замок, загрохотали шаги, и Стив остался наедине с собой в своей решетчатой тюрьме. Кое-как он расправил подстилку, радуясь даже ставшей уже привычной вони, означавшей безопасность, закутался в нее поплотнее и забился в угол клетки, решив дождаться утра или чего-нибудь еще.  
  


  
  
Однажды Клинт с подачи Наташи рассказал неприличный анекдот про гнома, женившегося на великанше и всю ночь прыгавшего по ней с криками: «И это все мое!» Ну, теперь Стив мог представить себе, каково это. Когда Баки отбросил одеяло и лег на спину, он двинулся прямо по нему. Майка ощущалась, как грубое складчатое полотно, за которое можно было споткнуться. Живот, казалось, ходил ходуном от дыхания, словно земля во время землетрясения. Впереди простиралось темное пространство боксеров с отчетливым возвышением посередине.  
  
Стив добрался до резинки, потянул обеими руками вверх и отпустил. Раздался звонкий шлепок. Он обернулся. Баки приподнялся на локтях и смотрел на него, сдвинув брови.  
  
— Снимай, — крикнул Стив. — Давай уже.  
  
Баки приоткрыл рот, явно намереваясь что-то сказать, но потом плотно сжал губы и помотал головой. Кажется, дело было сложнее, чем Стив думал. Только вот чем его природа щедро одарила от рождения, так это упрямством. Поэтому он развернулся и двинулся обратно. Под конец ему пришлось карабкаться, держась за лямку майки и даже за волосы на груди Баки. Тот сдался и лег на подушку, поэтому Стив выпрямился во все свои гордые тридцать два с половиной сантиметра, ухватил Баки за подбородок, потому что на щеки не хватало размаха рук, проникновенно посмотрел ему в глаза и тихо спросил:  
  
— Ты совсем, совсем не хочешь попробовать? Тогда…  
  
Баки опять вздохнул, втянув воздух сквозь зубы, и виновато отвел глаза. Потом бросил на Стива косой взгляд, словно говоря: «Да не то чтобы не хочу…»  
  
— Боишься? — по-прежнему негромко, но настойчиво спросил Стив.  
  
Баки осторожно кивнул, чуть не отшвырнув Стива от себя и торопливо поймал его, обхватив ладонью.  
  
— Прости, — выдавил он из себя хрипло. — Я…  
  
— Мы можем лечь спать, — предложил Стив. — Или мы можем просто… попробовать.  
  
Баки смотрел на него, казалось, целую вечность, а потом Стив почувствовал, как он ерзает, стараясь двигаться как можно осторожнее, чтобы не скинуть его. Оглянулся и увидел, что Баки стянул трусы до середины бедер и теперь замер, явно не зная, как сделать так, чтобы не уронить Стива и одновременно продолжить раздеваться. И он сам сполз на кровать и двинулся туда, где вставший член Баки лежал на животе. Если честно, Стив слабо представлял себе, что делать, когда пытался вскарабкаться на бедро. Баки помог ему, подтолкнув, и вскоре Стив сидел на его члене, задницей удобно устроившись на яйцах. Волосы на них щекотали ему кожу, и это было одновременно смешно и возбуждающе.  
  
Сначала Стив провел по стволу ладонями, примерно с середины члена до головки, потер уздечку, добившись отчетливой дрожи и резкого вдоха. А потом приник к Баки целиком, потираясь о его член всем телом, обхватив его руками. Его голова торчала над самой головкой, и он видел, как из щели показалась прозрачная капелька естественной смазки. Он собрал ее ладонью, растер по коже, облегчая скольжение и обвел уретру языком.  
  
Баки вздрогнул так сильно, что Стиву пришлось вцепиться в него. По ощущениям было как на механическом быке в аттракционе с родео. Он поднялся на ноги и принялся за дело с рвением, с каким привык работать на тренажерах в спортзале, когда еще мог ими пользоваться. Он тер, гладил, теребил, сосредоточившись на уздечке и головке, ступнями ощущая, как твердеют, подтягиваясь, яйца Баки, и понимая, что все идет как надо. Баки вдруг застонал и резко хлопнул себя по губам, прерывая стон. Стив оторвался от своего увлекательного комплекса тренировок.  
  
— Эй, Бак, — позвал он громко и четко, словно в лесу закричал, — я хочу слышать тебя. Пожалуйста.  
  
Где-то там, в полумиле от него, ладонь Баки медленно сползла с лица, упала на матрас, и пальцы стиснули простыню почти с отчаянием.  
  
— Вот так, — пробормотал Стив себе под нос, принимаясь за работу.  
  
Теперь на каждое его действие Баки отвечал то хриплыми выдохами, то звонкими, дрожащими стонами. Стив чувствовал пульсацию его члена, напряженный бег крови под тонкой горячей кожей, и ему хотелось ощутить его сильнее, и он прижимался всем телом, скользил по члену Баки вверх-вниз, словно по шесту, пока дрожь не стала неровной, и Баки опять не вскинулся выше, словно собираясь отодвинуть Стива.  
  
— Не-а, — с нагловатым бруклинским выговором протянул тот, и в этот момент из отверстия вылетела первая порция спермы, терпко пахнущая, горячая, и ударила Стиву в лицо. Он едва успел зажмуриться. А Баки кончал, и следом вылилось еще немало семени, попавшего и на живот, и на волосы, и еще раз на Стива, не без этого.  
  
Тяжело дыша, Баки рухнул на кровать, а Стив устало сполз и устроился у него на бедре. У него ломило плечи и спину, словно он хорошо поработал со штангой, а еще вся верхняя часть туловища была заляпана спермой, которая уже начала остывать и стягивать кожу. Стив принялся обдумывать возможности вроде обтереться простыней, но в этот момент Баки перехватил его и сел, после чего уже привычно посадил на ладонь левой руки.  
  
— Тебе бы помыться, Стив, — озабоченно произнес он.  
  
Стиву понравились яркие пятна на щеках и искусанные губы, и блеск, появившийся в глазах у Баки.  
  
— Не откажусь. Тебе тоже не помешает.  
  
Стив привалился к полусогнутым пальцам, чувствуя, что глаза начинают слипаться. Проклятый метаболизм требовал обязательной энергетической подпитки после нагрузок. В ванной он вскинул голову:  
  
— Возьми меня в душ, — пробормотал он.  
  
— Что? — Баки, готовившийся набрать «ванну» для Стива в раковине, выключил воду.  
  
— Ты, я, душ, — крикнул Стив. — Быстрее будет.  
  
— Ладно, — неожиданно покладисто отозвался Баки.  
  
Он ненадолго поставил Стива на крышку унитаза, скинул майку и шагнул в кабинку, держа Стива на ладони. К счастью, он включил воду на не очень сильный режим, а то Стива могло бы и смыть. А сейчас он встал на ладони, прислонился к груди Баки и прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь полноценным душем, а не купанием в мыльной воде в раковине. Баки вдруг осторожно погладил его кончиками пальцев по голове, убирая упавшие на лицо волосы.  
  
— Можно? — с непонятным трепетом спросил он.  
  
Стив не сразу понял, что тот имеет в виду. Разумеется, Баки все было можно. А тот, ловко управляясь одной рукой, открыл флакон с гелем для душа, выдавил немного Стив на спину (было ужасно холодно в первый момент, но быстро прошло) и принялся осторожно растирать его по всему телу. Это было похоже на массаж, Баки вычерчивал на плечах, спине, ягодицах и ногах Стива круги и спирали, растирал и просто поглаживал. Тот ни слова не сказал, когда Баки развернул его и принялся мыть спереди. На самом деле это было еще чувственнее и приятнее, чем секс. Хотя, может, и нет. Одинаково приятно.  
  
В кабинке был выступ, на который при желании можно было присесть. Баки опустился на него, посадил Стива себе на бедро и принялся мыть ему голову с капелькой шампуня. Стив с трудом удерживался на скользкой от пены и воды коже, и Баки приходилось поддерживать его за спину.  
  
Стив с удовольствием провел бы побольше времени под душем, но, похоже, его желудок окончательно решил, что больше не вытерпит такого наплевательского отношения и забурчал так громко, что слышно стало даже сквозь шум воды. Баки неожиданно фыркнул, а потом засмеялся, и Стив вместе с ним.  
  
Это было так хорошо, смеяться вместе. Словно ничего не произошло.  
  
Поэтому с водными процедурами пришлось заканчивать. Баки отключил воду, завернул Стива в полотенце (самое мягкое, какое только удалось купить в отделе для новорожденных) и посадил в раковину, а потом быстро, по-солдатски вымылся и так же быстро вытерся. Только потом они вспомнили, что не прихватили никакой одежды. Поэтому в кухню Стив отправился закутанный в то же полотенце.  
  
После теплого молока с размоченным печеньем у него начали слипаться глаза. Напару они прикончили всю пачку и почти литр молока, и Стив внес значительный вклад, уничтожив целых две печенины с шоколадом и запив их полной чашкой молока.  
  
После такого позднего ужина спалось ему под боком у Баки значительно лучше.  
  


  
  
После первого секса Стиву стало намного проще позволять Баки заботиться о себе, а тот перестал выглядеть как побитая собака, легко соскользнув в модус защитника и наседки, так знакомый Стиву по старому Бруклину. И, надо сказать, кошмары пошли на убыль, а если и будили их, то теперь они знали, чем можно отвлечься.  
  
Примерно неделю спустя Стив отметил, что одежда становится ему узковата и коротковата. Ему пришлось сдать кровь (по ощущениям, не меньше полулитра), пройти МРТ и кучу других осмотров и обследований, на которых Баки выглядел напряженным, как струна, зато Брюс подтвердил, что Стив, кажется, начал постепенно восстанавливать свой рост. Он предложил поговорить с тем самым ученым, каким-то образом выкравшим технологии Пима и начавшим развивать их в одиночку, но Стив отказался. Вместо него это сделал сам Брюс.  
  
Ученый, помешанный на сохранении ресурсов и создании расы миниатюрных людей, охотно шел на контакт и подробно объяснял ход своих экспериментов. Однако и для него увеличение роста Стива стало загадкой. Он предположил, что это как-то связано с изменившимся гормональным фоном. Когда Брюс рассказывал это по видеосвязи, Стив с трудом удержался от того, чтобы не посмотреть на Баки. Если у Брюса и были какое-то предположения, озвучивать он их не стал, сказал только, что у живых организмов развитие и рост напрямую связаны с уровнями допамина и эндорфинов. Счастливые существа растут быстрее и становятся крупнее своих собратьев.  
  
Поэтому после разговора с Брюсом они с Баки без слов решили еще немного поработать над своим уровнем гормонов.


End file.
